Camilla/Fates Quotes
Ally Camilla Conquest Chapter 11 Vs. Hinoka * Camilla: 'Heh heh, I finally found you... *'Hinoka: 'You! Aren't you Princess Camilla of Nohr? * '''Camilla: '''I am. And you are Princess Hinoka of Hoshido. Corrin's "real" sister. * '''Hinoka: '''Yes, I am. All I've wanted for as long as I can remember is to bring him/her home. I still feel the same way. The last thing I want is to fight him/her. Corrin belongs with us! Can't you see that?! * '''Camilla: '''Oh my, how wrong you are. My sweet brother/sister will never return to you. He/She knows who his/her true family is, and it's not the one he/she left in Hoshido. He/She chose Nohr. More specifically, he/she chose me over you. Deal with it. * '''Hinoka: '''You! Y-you'll pay for that! *'Camilla: '''Now prepare to beg, Princess. My dear Corrin only needs one big sister! That's why you're the one person I simply can't lose to! Revelation Chapter 13 Vs. Xander * '''Camilla: '''Hello, Xander... * '''Xander: '''Ha... Camilla... Iago told me you had failed your mission. I never thought you'd turn traitor, too. Are you a still proud Nohrian royal? Or are you just like Corrin? * '''Camilla: '''No, you've got it all wrong. He/she hasn't betrayed us. He's/she's the same gentle Corrin he's/she's always been! Why won't you trust him/her? * '''Xander: '''Trust him/her? Don't be fool. I won't listen to any more of your lies. You've chosen your side, opposite me. Prepare yourself, Camilla. * '''Camilla: '''Xander, think about what you're doing! Is this really how you want things? Enemy Camilla Birthright Chapter 6 Vs. Corrin * '''Camilla: '''Tell me this isn't really happening, my sweet Corrin! Won't you come back to Nohr with us? * '''Corrin: '''Gods... Camilla... I wish it didn't have to be this way. * '''Camilla: I can't believe it. Defeated Birthright Chapter 13 Vs. Corrin * Camilla: Ah, Corrin. So we'll get to dance one last time after all. * Corrin: Camilla. Please clear the way. I don't want to fight you. * Camilla: Well, I don't want to fight you either! But your decision left me no choice. * Corrin: Can't you see what Garon is doing? I had no choice! * Camilla: Darling, I'm completely talked out. It's time for action. Get over here! Defeated Birthright Chapter 23 Vs. Corrin *'Camilla:' Oh, I'm so happy you're coming back to us, Corrin! *'Corrin:' Camilla...I'm not coming back. I'm trying to end this war! I don't want to fight you, but I can't let you stand in my way. *'Camilla:' Aww, I can't stand to see you upset like this. Come over here, and I'll just put you to sleep for a little while. I won't hurt you! I just need you to stay calm while I kill these fiends... *'Corrin:' You leave me no choice... Defeated Revelation Chapter 6 Vs. Corrin *'Camilla:' Ah, Corrin... Why won't you come home with us? This is all some big misunderstanding. You wouldn't do this to me, would you? *'Corrin:' I'm sorry, Camilla... I...I can't change course now... *'Camilla:' Corrin, can't you see how much it hurts me for you to behave this way? Defeated Revelation Chapter 12 Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Oh, Corrin... I hope you see what fine form I'm in today." (surge) * "I've been doing some extra-special training. I feel much deadlier now, darling." (weapon exp) * "Oh, dear. How unfortunate for whoever lost this. (item) * "I feel like dressing up today... Wanna help?" (accessory gift ask) **" Oh, what a naughty gift coming from you, Corrin. I like it." (accessory gift: bath towel) **"You're giving me a present? How cute! Thank you, Corrin." (accessory gift, liked) **"Well...it's that thought that counts, I suppose." (accessory gift, disliked) **"You're too sweet, Corrin. Thank you for remembering my birthday." (friendship birthday gift) **"Your gifts have always made me happy, but now they make my heart just race." (married birthday gift) * "Oh, Corrin... I'm so dreadfully bored. Won't you entertain me?" (idle, normal) * "Oh, my sweet Corrin. Are you getting enough rest? You're working hard!" (idle, normal) * "Oh, I was just looking for you. Have time for a li'l chat?" (idle, normal) * "Ah, dearest Corrin. I hope you're having a wonderful day." (idle, normal) * "Mmm, I have NO problem decimating the opposing army...just for you, darling. (idle, normal) * "There's no one I'd rather spend my days with, Corrin... (idle, married) * "Happy birthday, dearest brother/sister. You’ll always be my little baby." (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "I hope to give you the happiest of birthdays today, my dear Corrin…" (Corrin's birthday, lovers) * "Make yourself at home...and mind your manners. I don't tolerate funny business." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Darling, I'm curious about what you do when you're all alone..." (hobby) * "Wouldn't it be delicious if we teamed up together in battle?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "What a scandalous question! Sorry, that's my little secret." (hobby) * "Of course. I'd be happy to lend you a hand." (team up) Asking - Married * "No matter what happens, you must keep your wits about you and stay alive!" (promise) Replying - Married Asking - Child * "What can Mommy do for you, darling? Just tell me how I can spoil you?" (gift) * "Spending time with you makes me happier than anything else in this world." (spending time) Replying - Child * "You know what I’d like? A day together shopping so I can spoil you rotten!" (gift) Private Quarters Friendship *"Oh, honey. Did you have a long day? Let me rub your head." (Invite) *"You can ask your big sis anything, Corrin. I'm here to listen" (Invite) *"There you are, Corrin! Now just relax. I'll sing you a lullaby!" (Invite) *"Aww! Even though you've settled down, you still want to hang out with your big sis!" (Invite, Married Corrin) Bonding Lovers *"Welcome home, dear. You still make my heart race. Can you hear it?" (Entrance) *"Welcome back, dear. You look so dreamy." (Entrance) *"Welcome home, dear. Now don't go anywhere. It's just you and me." (Entrance) *"Oh, there you are, Corrin. You're so gentle when you wake me..." (Awakening, Good) *"*gasp* Oh...Corrin. It's you. I was afraid you were an evil spirit." (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home. ...What's that? ...My face? That bath got me a little overheated..." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Well, Corrin...I don't know what to say. Thank you. That was VERY refreshing." (Cool Down, Good) *"Welcome home, my love. These flowers reminded me of your cute, little face. (Gift, Flowers) *"Oh, my sweet Corrin! If only I could pause time when I'm with you..." (Exit) Bonding Armory Smithy Staff Store Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up *"Look at me now, Corrin!" (6+ stats up) *"Who knew I had room to improve?" (4-5 stats up) *"Oh, this feels good." (2-3 stats up) *"I feel I'm letting Corrin down..." (0-1 stats up) *"It wouldn't be fair for me to get stronger." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I make this look good." Confession Help Description A serene Nohrian princess who adores Corrin and is merciless to the enemy. Roster The elder princess of Nohr. An extremely affectionate older sister and mother figure to Corrin, she is a terror to her enemies in battle. Loves hot springs and baths. Born on 11/30. Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, dearest brother/sister. You'll always be my little baby." * "I hope to give you the happiest of birthdays today, my dear Corrin..." (lovers) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Ghostly Gold Boo Camp Museum Melee Anna on the Run Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's see how this goes." * "I'll take care of this." *"Shall we kill them?" *"Not to worry." *"I'll play with you." *"I'm here for you." *"More pests." *"This could be trouble." *"Right next to you." *"How wonderful." Attack Stance * "You need a spanking!" *"Hurry up and die!" *"Whoopsie." *"May I?" Guard Stance *"You all right dear?" *"Back off!" *"Mommy's here!" Critical/Skill * "You've been naughty!" * "Sweet dreams!" * "Time to play!" * "Say night night!" Defeated Enemy * "Sorry, darling." * "Aww..." * "Did it hurt?" * "Poor thing..." *"Glad that's over with." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "You're so cute." Defeated by Enemy * "Don't...forget...me..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes